


Airport Struggles

by harnessthelight



Category: Arrow - Fandom, olicity - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-06
Updated: 2014-10-06
Packaged: 2018-02-20 02:25:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2411543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harnessthelight/pseuds/harnessthelight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Anon asked: stuck in an airport because the flights were delayed</p>
    </blockquote>





	Airport Struggles

**Author's Note:**

> Anon asked: stuck in an airport because the flights were delayed

Felicity smiled as she watched Oliver’s leg bob impatiently. His fingers drummed against the metal armrest, while his eyes continuously checked the monitor for flight times. 

"Oliver, relax. We’re waiting for a plane, not for the next American Idol winner," She smiled, turning her attention back to the magazine on her lap.

"What is taking so long?" He murmured. 

"They’re doing whatever they need to do to make sure the plane’s in working order. I, for one, am glad they’re doing that."

"Yes, but if I was flying the plane, I would have everyone boarded and be off of the tarmac in twenty minutes," He pointed out, turning to check the board again.

"Oliver, you are an ordinary citizen, remember? No private jets that leave whenever you want, no planes you can fly yourself. And as much as that sucks, ordinary people have to wait for delayed flights, too."

"But we’ve been waiting for an hour!" He threw his arms up in exasperation. "I’m tired, bored, and hungry."

"I told you to eat earlier," She scolded, recalling at how he’d refused the airport food. "And if you’re tired, go to sleep. Look at those two."

They looked up at the occupied seats in front of them. Diggle’s head rested against a pillar, his arms crossed over his chest. Roy, who had leaned his head against Diggle’s arm some time ago, was now snoring lightly.

"Actually, hang on," She smiled, taking out her phone. She snapped two pictures of the sleeping couple before stuffing her phone back in her purse. "Ha," She laughed.

"Well I’m glad one of us is having fun," He muttered, crossing his arms. 

"Oh don’t be such a sourpuss. Here, we can share my magazine," She said, holding it towards him. Rolling his eyes, he held open the other side. 

"Wait, the Kardashians have two more kids?" He asked, pointing at a picture of the infamous family. 

"No, that’s Mason and Penelope. They’re Kourtney’s kids."

"Oh she’s so cute," He gushed, then pointed at another picture. "Whoa, this actress? She got married… to him?"

"Yeah," She laughed as Oliver took the magazine from her. "Why, do you know her?"

"Kind of. I slept with her once," He shrugged as he turned the page.

"Of course you did," Felicity muttered.

For the next twenty minutes Oliver flipped through the magazine, turning to Felicity for confirmation about a celebrity, or what the back story of an article was.

"FLIGHT 305 NOW BOARDING" A voice boomed through the terminal.

"Oh, that’s us! Finally!" Oliver said, stuffing the magazine back in Felicity’s bag. "Digg, Roy! Wake up!"

Diggle woke up first, then shrugged off the sleeping teenager leaning on his arm. Roy blinked in confusion then closed his eyes again.

"Relax, Oliver. They’re only calling up first class. We’re economy, remember?"

Felicity laughed as Oliver dropped in his seat, in eyes rolling in exhaustion. 

"Ordinary people, remember?" She smiled, patting his chest. 

He looked over at her and sighed. “Got any more magazines?”


End file.
